


Helping Hand

by Belekoroz



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belekoroz/pseuds/Belekoroz
Summary: Echo needs his legs recalibrated, Anakin... sorta helps.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Helping Hand

"Just hop on up here and I'll see what I can do about all the issues you're having." Anakin said as he gestured to his work table, an old- but sturdy, wooden one that Obi-Wan had gifted him when he was younger. 

Echo tentatively stepped into the room, glancing around curiously as he did, he had been to Anakin's apartment once or twice before, but never into his work room. It was rather messy, with various mechanical parts and tools haphazardly tossed around the place. Yet with all the mess, it still seemed to be, somehow, rather organized.

That was until Anakin swept the contents of his desk to the floor in one sweep of his arm, leaving the surface empty. He grinned at Echo sheepishly. "Figured a flat surface would be much more comfortable than sitting on a half dismantled rehydrator."

Echo raised a brow at the man. "You don't say?" He responded blandly, before pushing himself up on the desk, shifting slightly to get into a comfortable position, which was more difficult nowadays then it used to be, for… rather obvious reasons. 

Anakin tossed a pillow on the ground in front of the clone, plopping himself down on it, immediately grabbing at Echo's right leg, inspecting the front panelling, now sitting half in between the others legs. "So what were the issues you were having again?" He asked offhandedly, popping a large panel off the front as he did. 

Echo fidgeted nervously as Anakin set to work, he trusted him, but despite how the Jedi had… warned him about how this repair session would go, he couldn't help but think back to the painful maintenance sessions he had undergone on Skako Minor. "They ah… Aren't responding as well as they should be, Sir… The feeling in them is, well, also slightly off." He explained, watching as another panel was carefully removed.

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. "Yep, pretty typical. Unfortunately the mechanics in these sorts of limbs can never be flawless. You'll need to have them fully recalibrated every few months to keep them working at one hundred percent. Lucky for you, you've got a top tier mechanic right here, have to do the same with my own arm." He said with a grin up at Echo, wiggling the fingers on his mechanical hand in emphasis as he did. 

Echo shot back his own nervous smile, and watched as Anakin continued the process of opening up his right leg. The nervous energy in his stomach building up as the last protective cover was placed to the side. Anakin, likely feeling his nervousness through the force, rubbed at his knee in a comforting gesture, before setting to work. As soon as the man's fingers began moving deftly between the wires, Echo realised with a very quickly building horror (amongst other feelings), that this repair was not going to go in the way he had expected at all. 

The feeling of what Echo could only describe as pure pleasure shot up his spine, and he had to restrain himself from a full body shudder, managing to keep himself still, save for his right leg, which twitched lightly in Anakin's hold. Anakin, to his credit, just ignored it, continuing to prod around at the inside of Echo's leg, bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration. 

Echo let out a breath, as silent as he could, and glanced down at Anakin, alarm, and rather unfortunately for him given his current circumstance, arousal growing rapidly. Every slight movement of fingers against the inside of his leg's inner mechanics caused pure _heat_ to spread upwards through his body. Anakin had said it would likely feel… interesting, but he hadn't expected anything this intense. 

The clone attempted to reel himself back in from his thoughts, desperately trying to ignore his quickly growing erection, instead trying to focus on Anakin, who he now realised had started speaking while he was distracted. 

"-no idea what sort of 'job' they thought they did to you in that facility, the tech they had on you was so messy it was plain embarrassing. Probably would have damaged your nerves more than they already had been if Kix and I hadn't managed to get all that junk off, fortunately it was- oh there we go!" Anakin cut himself off with a grin as he suddenly tugged at a wire, seemingly to test its hold. 

Unfortunately, this had a rather negative (though, technically very positive) effect on Echo, who found himself biting down harshly on his lip to stop a startled moan from leaving his throat (oh that was going to swell terribly in the morning), unable to stop the full body jolt this time both because of the suddenness and intensity of the feeling that shot through his body. 

Anakin glanced up at the clone- who was looking decidedly anywhere but down at him- with a sort of sly curiousness on his face. He took in the intense expression the other man was making, before humming slightly and turning back to the leg, fingers moving slower and more pointedly than they were before. "Doing alright there Echo?" He asked, while running a wire between two of his fingers experimentally. 

Echo's gaze snapped back to the Jedi at the sound of his name, breath coming quicker now than it had been before. "Yes sir, perfectly fine." He answered as plainly as he could, though the strain in his voice leaked through rather clearly. His gaze left Anakin nearly as quickly as it had fallen on the man. 

Anakin hummed thoughtfully once more, hooking a few wires with a finger and stroking down them gently, tugging lightly as he went. "That's good, don't want you to be uncomfortable. You're not uncomfortable at all, are you Echo?" He asked, figuratively testing the waters. 

Echo meanwhile, had lent his head back against the wall, biting at a knuckle to keep another moan down. "N-no sir, not at all. I'm fine." He said quickly, before biting hard at his hand once again as Anakin tugged gently at another wire. 

Anakin glanced up at the other man briefly once more, returning his gaze to the exposed wires thoughtfully. "Mmm, well that's good then." He answered offhandedly, before threading his fingers through the bundle of wires in front of him. 

Unfortunately for Echo, he was unable to hold back his choked moan this time, gripping hard at the table with his cybernetic hand as his body gave a large shudder from the rather overwhelming sensation. He looked down to Anakin in horror as the sensation subsided, who met his gaze with a rather pleased grin. "Y-you did that on purpose!" Echo snapped at him, breathing heavy. 

"And if I did?" Anakin returned playfully, his expression only becoming more self satisfied. 

"Skywalker-" Echo started warningly, but was rather abruptly cut off by another moan leaving his throat as Anakin tugged at the bundle of wires he held once more. 

"Seem a little bit bothered there, Echo." He jabbed at the clone, staring at the man's, now very obvious, erection. 

"You- stop talking!" Echo responded with a bark, kicking at the man lightly with his free leg. 

Anakin shrugged lightly, withdrawing his fingers from where they had been tangled in Echo's wiring. "I mean, I was going to offer to help, but if you want to be like that then-" Anakin found himself being very abruptly cut off by Echo's leg hooking around his back, pulling the Jedi towards him sharply. Anakin looked up at the ARC with a grin, now only a few inches from the man's crotch. 

Echo looked down at him, brow furrowed. "Well? You caused this, you get to fix it." He said, his tone flat yet demanding. 

It was Anakin's turn to shudder lightly, shuffling forward in response to the press of Echo's leg at his back, the limb tightening around him as he settled down, mouthing lightly at the ARC's clothed erection.

Echo let out a shaky breath, head thumping back against the wall once more as Anakin removed him from his blacks, giving a light stroke as he did. 

"That hard from just the wires? Think you found a new kink there, eh Echo?" He said thoughtfully, glancing up at him as he gave a few more light strokes. 

Echo watched him half lidded, a light scowl forming on his face. His left hand came forwards to fist in Anakin's hair, urging him forwards. "The fact that you're able to talk right now is an issue." He grumbled. 

Anakin followed the pull of Echo's hand, humming in pleasure at the feeling, taking the man's cock into his mouth with a little more insistent urging from the hand in his hair. 

Echo let out a groan, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily as Anakin began to bob his head, his grip in his hair tightening slightly, eliciting a small moan from the Jedi.

Anakin moved slowly, obviously a teasing pace, eyes locked upwards, taking in Echo's now shallow breathing. 

Echo allowed the slow pace for a minute or two, just allowing himself to take in the wet heat of Anakin's mouth, having missed it for such a long time. Eventually though, he grew impatient, thrusting his hips lightly up into the other man's mouth, while his grip urged the man forward towards him. 

Anakin let out a choked groan, relaxing into Echo's hold as the clone began to quickly increase in speed, drool leaking down his chin as he fucked up into his throat, gagging lightly as he did. 

A low moan bubbled up in Echo's throat, it was clear he wouldn't last very long, having been high strung before any of this had even started. 

"F-Fuck, Anakin, " He ground out. "So good ner jetii, so good." His movements, becoming more erratic. 

Anakin made a choked moan at the praise, right hand fumbling at Echo's leg, before finding the wiring, gripping at it lightly. 

Echo let out a shout as he came suddenly, forcing Anakin's head down against him as his hips stuttered, riding out the orgasm. He released his grip on the man's hair with a breath, shuddering as he slowly pulled off of him, gagging lightly as he went. 

Anakin sat back onto his pillow, breaths coming sharply as he wiped the drool from his mouth. After taking a few moments to properly catch his breath, he looked up at Echo with a small smirk. "I still have to fix the other leg, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> First time Echos gotten busy in months 😳


End file.
